I Miss You But I Can't See You
by Liaalicious
Summary: "Actually even if I miss you, I can't see you..."


Akhirnya bisa publish fic lagi setelah berabad-abad gak update #PLAK! Ya udah daripada curcol mendingan langsung aja deh. Maaf kalo jelek, Author Cuwaw ini belum bisa bikin fic yang bagus ._.

**Title: **I Miss You But I Can't See You

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid punya Yamaha & Crypton Future Media ._.

**Warning: **Jelek, cuwaw (?), aneh, abal, OOC, typo dimana-mana, dan bikin sakit mata #PLAK!

**Don't like? Don't read! Silahkan klik ikon back atau close tab kalo gak suka dengan fic ini. Baca aja noh fic tetangga sebelah yang lebih bermutu ._.**

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Tapi dia tidak terlelap. Padahal hari sudah larut malam, tetapi dia masih terus terjaga. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia menatap _wallpaper _ponselnya yang merupakan sebuah foto. Foto seorang pemuda bersurai hijau dan bermata _emerald _sama seperti dirinya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sulit diartikan ketika menatap foto tersebut.

'Gumiya-kun.' gumam gadis itu.

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis itu. Berbaring di tempat tidur tapi tetap terjaga. Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali baginya. Dia pun merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi ke kiri, kemudian ke kanan. Lalu dia menarik selimutnya hingga ke atas kepalanya. Tapi, tetap saja dia tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan **insomnia**.

'Gumi-chan.' lirih pemuda itu.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat mereka tidak bisa tidur walaupun hari sudah larut malam? Alasannya _simple_, mereka hanya **galau**. Lalu apa sebabnya? Segala sesuatu pasti ada sebabnya kan? Ah, nanti kalian juga akan tahu.

Gumi dan Gumiya. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Apa kalian berpikir mereka **galau **karena mereka sedang bertengkar? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Mereka sudah menjalani hubungannya selama 3 bulan dan **nyaris tidak pernah bertengkar**. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik hingga saat ini. Dan tentu saja, mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Gumiya sangat merindukan Gumi. Begitu juga Gumi, dia sangat merindukan Gumiya. Ingin rasanya mereka bertemu pada detik ini juga. Tapi, apa daya. Jarak diantara mereka berdua telah memisahkan mereka. Selain itu, kondisi Gumiya yang belum diperbolehkan berpacaran oleh orang tuanya membuat mereka harus berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Terkejut, sedih sekaligus takut ketika Gumi mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Gumiya belum diperbolehkan berpacaran oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa dia tidak cerita dari awal? Jangankan bercerita, bahkan Gumiya belum bisa terbuka jika ditanya soal keluarganya. Gumiya pernah bercerita pada Gumi bahwa dia kurang akrab dengan Ayahnya dan saudara-saudaranya. Gumi penasaran dan sangat ingin mengetahui apa sebabnya. Tapi ketika Gumi bertanya, Gumiya tidak pernah menceritakannya. Gumi mencoba untuk mengerti, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin tahu tapi Gumi tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena Gumi yakin, lambat laun pasti Gumiya akan mencoba terbuka pada Gumi soal keluarganya.

Back to story.

Gumi meraih ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Dia lihat jam yang ada di layar ponselnya itu, jam 11:47 PM. Dia menghela napas lalu menaruh ponselnya kembali ke atas meja kecilnya. Lalu dia menarik selimutnya dan memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya yang dia beri nama 'Kuma-chan' itu erat-erat. Dia coba memejamkan matanya. Tidak bisa... Tetap saja tidak bisa.

Dia terus saja memikirkan Gumiya. Yang ada di otaknya kini hanyalah Gumiya, kekasihnya tercinta. Semakin ia mengingat kekasihnya, semakin sakit rasanya ketika dia menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa bertemu kekasihnya. Sebenarnya mereka tidaklah berpacaran secara _Long Distance_ tetapi...

Rumah mereka letaknya berjauhan walaupun masih satu kota.

Mereka juga sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing di sekolah.

Dan kondisi Gumiya yang dikekang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi Gumi tetap bersabar. Dia tidak pernah marah ketika Gumiya tidak bisa datang kerumahnya walaupun dia sangat ingin. Karena Gumi mengerti keadaan Gumiya. Sering Gumi melihat sepasang kekasih jalan berduaan sambil berpegangan tangan dan itu membuatnya teringat pada kekasihnya, Gumiya. Tapi dia tidak pernah merasa iri. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang selalu merasa iri ketika melihat sepasang kekasih sedang bermesraan di depan mereka. Dia juga tidak pernah mengikuti teman-temannya yang selalu heboh ketika melihat cowok tampan. Karena menurutnya, Gumiya lah yang paling tampan dan tidak akan pernah ada yang menandinginya.

Menurut Gumi, Gumiya itu memang kekasih terbaik yang pernah dia punya. Tak pernah dia menemukan pemuda seperti Gumiya. Jika dibandingkan dengan mantan-mantannya, tentu saja mantannya itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Gumi sangat bersyukur Gumiya telah hadir di kehidupannya dan menemani hari-harinya yang **suram**. Maka dari itu Gumi bertekad untuk menjadi kekasih terbaiknya.

Gumi tidak marah ketika Gumiya tak bisa berkunjung kerumahnya.

Gumi tidak marah ketika Gumiya tak bisa mengirim pesan padanya disaat dia sedang sibuk.

Gumi tidak marah ketika Gumiya tak bisa memberi coklat padanya di hari Valentine.

Gumi tidak marah ketika Gumiya tak bisa memberi hadiah padanya di hari ulang tahunnya.

Itu semua karena...

Gumi mengerti kedaan Gumiya.

Gumi tahu bahwa Gumiya sedang sibuk.

Dan Gumi tidak butuh coklat di hari Valentine atau hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya.

Karena menurutnya, memiliki Gumiya saja sudah cukup. Dia tak butuh coklat dan hadiah, yang dia butuhkan hanya **cinta **dan **kasih sayang **dari Gumiya.

Gumi menyayangi Gumiya. Oh tidak, dia mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Apa alasannya? Kenapa dia bisa begitu tergila-gila dengan pemuda tersebut?

Menurutnya...

Walaupun Gumiya itu pemarah.

Keras kepala.

Tetapi...

Dia itu baik.

Selalu membuat Gumi tersenyum.

Selalu membuat Gumi tertawa.

Dan selalu membuat Gumi bersemangat.

Entah akan bagaimana jadinya jika Gumiya pergi meninggalkan Gumi.

-o-o-o-

**DRRT! DRRT!**

Tiba-tiba ponsel Gumi bergetar. Dia pun langsung menyambar ponselnya. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan. Tanpa babibu dia langsung membaca pesan tersebut. Pesan dari siapa? Tentu saja dari Gumiya. Dari siapa lagi?

**From: Gumiya**

**To: Gumi**

**My chest is so heavy.**

Gumi terkejut sekaligus bingung membaca isi pesan tersebut. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Harus membalas apa dia pada Gumiya? Akhirnya dia pun hanya bisa menangis. Cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bodoh... Dasar bodoh! Aku memang tak berguna!' batin Gumi sambil terus menangis.

Gumiya selalu merasa dadanya sakit ketika dia merindukan Gumi tetapi tak bisa melihatnya. Di sisi lain, Gumi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, Gumi akan menangis jika sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Bahkan ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

-o-o-o-

_Actually even if I miss you, I can't see you._

_But, it's ok._

_Because I'm sure one day we'll meet again._

_And if that day come, I'll look into your eyes and holding your hands._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

Yay~ Beres juga ini fic :D Haah, pendek banget ya? Padahal ini memakan waktu 2 hari tapi ternyata hasilnya cuma segini -_- Maaf, Lianya gak bisa numpahin ide yang ada di otak Lia kedalam tulisan sih jadinya yaa begini X( Oh iya, Lia ngerasa penulisan Lia di fic ini beda banget sama fic-fic Lia sebelumnya. Bener gak sih? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting...

**REVIEW PWEEEASE~ :3**


End file.
